The 4 Seasons
by MryantP
Summary: Joy, Amber, Patricia, and Mara have forgotten their past and are now struggling to get their memories back while still making their future a success. Will they be able to do that? Major Moy for Moy lovers! And Peddie, Amfie , and Jara. Review!
1. Chapter 1: The 4 go to School

Another story, yep I have a lot but this one has been in my head for a really long time. I might only update this once every 1-2 weeks.

Couples: Moy(main because I haven't done a story that is mainly about them), Peddie, Amfie, Jara, (slight) Fabina.

Summary: Joy, Amber, Patricia, and Mara have forgotten their past and are now struggling to get their memories back while still making their future a success. Will they be able to do that?

* * *

(A/N: Just saying they are 5 years-old for this memory part)

In a little town named Anubis.

Where laughter and love, stood a girl in a blue dress on a flower patch. It was summer, her favorite season. She loved it more than anything.

"Joy!" A boy shouted with a smile on his face. The girl turned around and saw him running towards her.

"Mick!" Joy cried out, and ran towards him. They hugged and laughed. "Mick where were you, you're 5 minutes late?" asked the girl.

"Sorry Joy," he apologised, "I just have something to give you.

"Really, what is it?" Joy asked really curious. He handed her a sky blue colored present. It was a bracelet. "What is this for?" asked Joy who was putting on the bracelet.

"I have something to say," he said serious and stood still.

"Well what is it?" Joy asked and held his hand.

"I'm moving," was all he said and there was a silence. Joy was in tears hearing this.

"Why?" Joy said sadly.

"My parents want me to go England to study to be a professional soccer ball player," he replied.

"O-Oh, well bye," Joy waved, "W-we will m-meet again right?"

"Yep," Mick replied, "Promise you will remember me." Joy pinky-sweared and smiled, "I promise."

They went back to their homes. That was the last they saw each other.

* * *

**Ring Ring Ring**

(Joy's POV)

What? Where am I?

"Joy, you're finally awake," I was confused and then looked at the time. I check my clock, its 8:00. Holy crap I'm going to be late for the first day of school.

"Patricia, why didn't you wake me up earlier," I exclaimed.

The girl who woke me up is Patricia Williamson, my BBF. She has a rebel attitude but can be really sweet. We live together, along with Amber Millington the love guru, she is always matchmaking and talking about fashion, and Mara Jaffray, the smart and innocent girl. She's actually the one who pays almost the whole apartment bill. Our apartment has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a big living room.

"I was but you were still sleeping," she muttered, "well anyway Mara's done cooking breakfast, so hurry up or you're going to miss Mara's famous pancakes."

WHAT! Mara cooked today, no it was my turn today. I'm angry. I put my uniform (Outfit ON Profile) on as fast as can and run down for breakfast and see its only 6:00 and there's no breakfast.

"Patricia, you tricked me," I yelled and started making some pancakes and a salad (Amber's on a diet for some reason).

The other came in for breakfast soon after and ate all my hard work. What pigs! I take my car to school before those pigs. I got lost and saw that Patricia's and Amber cars beat mine. I bet Mara hitched a ride from Amber.

We get to class and the teacher will assign partners. She gave us the class list partners.

~List~

Joy Mercer and Mick Campbell  
_

Amber Millington and Alfie Lewis  
_

Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke  
_

Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller  
_

~List End~

Mick Campbell? Why does this name sound so familiar? Do I know him?

Then I see a blonde come to my seat and say, "Are you Joy Mercer?" I nod and think where I've seen his face.

"Yes," she answered, "we're partners right?"

"Yep," I replied and there was a silence for a moment, "well I will be back."

* * *

Mick's POV

Hmm. I wonder who this Joy Mercer. I used to have a friend named Joy. I wonder how she is? But that girl really seemed familiar? I was thinking and hen someone slapped my back lightly.

"Hey Mick," Eddie said. "Hey Ed," I greeted.

"What are you thinking about?" was I that obvious, "Was it that girl you spoke to earlier?"

"I wasn't thinking about her!" I whispered/exclaimed and he grinned.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Eddie asked darkly.

"I-I was thinking about-" the teacher interrupted which made glad.

"Okay class since you know your partners, please sit down next to them and write an assay, this assay can be about anything," the teacher explained.

I turn to my partner Joy. "hey Joy, what do you want to write?" I asked politely.

"Hmm. How about a summer patch?" she answered, wow I was thinking that too. It reminded me of the olden days.

"Sure. I'd love too," I agreed and started working on our paper.

* * *

Joy's POV

We finished our report, it was really simple. I walked over to Patricia's desk and Mick follows. I turn and face him.

"What are you doing, stalking me!" I exclaimed and kept walking.

"No my friends are over there!" he pointed to the group of guys with my friends. What the heck? Why are my friends talking to those guys? I walk over there and slam the table.

"Oh Joy, I was just talking about you!" Patricia said and waved her hand signalling me to come over. I walk there with Mick "stalking me".

"Hi I'm Joy Mercer, you might have heard about me!" I cheerfully say and wave.

"Hi, I'm Eddie Miller, also known as the principle's son," Eddie said and walked over to Mick. "I'll be back Yacker," he said before leaving the room. Yacker? What is that supposed to mean? I'm going to ask Trixie.

"Whatever Weasel," she responded. Wow they only met and already calling each other "names".

"Trixie, who was that?" I asked still confused.

"You didn't hear him?" I nodded, "whatever I'll explained, his name is Eddie Miller or what I like to call Weasel or Weasel face. He's suppose to be my partner, what kind of kid is he going to face and calling me a Yacker. Oh! As I was saying, he's the principle's stinking son. Well that's all I guess."

Wow that is a lot to say! No wonder he calls her Yacker.

"Okay well let's go talk to Mara and Amber!" I suggest since she is looking very mad right now. "Alright, why not, I wanna meet their partners," she agreed and we went to where Mara was.

"Hey Mara!" I waved and she waved back. "Hey Joy, Patricia, what's up?" Mara asked as Amber followed behind.

"Oh I wondering who you're partners were?" I answered and Amber was jumping.

"Mine is Jerome Clarke who is standing over there!" she pointed to this so-called Jerome, "and the one who is standing there is Alfie Lewis, Amber's partner, Amber is happy that she didn't get a jerk as a partner unlike Patricia's and I's." Woah I feel bad for the both of them.

"Oh Mara wanna go to the mall, Amber wants to buy me a new closet of clothing," I asked begging for her to come. "Alright but on one condition!" Mara winked, uh oh that's bad, bad news to me. "You have to do my chores this week," no, no, I hate to do chores, the room that is the messiest is Amber's. So much clothes, so much makeup, and so much pictures of ex-boyfriends. But I have no choice.

"Alright fine!" I gave in and she hugged me. I wanna kill myself for this!

* * *

Was that good? I hope it was? I know some of you are wondering where Nina is? Nina will come later, and I mean later in the story if you people like this! I realised some people liked Moy because of my previous stories so this story is mostly dedicated to those Moy lovers.

Next Chapter: The 4 are going to the mall!

Review! At lease 3 reviews for next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The 4 go Shopping

(Amber's POV)

Yah! shopping time! I dragged Joy, Mara, and Patricia for shopping time. Let's see, we need tops, bottoms, shoes, make-up, and accessories. The mall is really huge. Like really!

"Let's head over there," I exclaimed. I heard three groans. Gosh do they really hate shopping.

We go inside the store, it had a ton of dresses and shoes. EKK!

"Why are we at a stupid store filled with pink dresses, Amber!" Patricia groaned.

"Because Joy needs a bunch of new dresses," I reasoned.

"But Joy likes blue dresses!" Patricia said and we headed to a shop with blue clothing.

"This is amazing, Amber!" Joy said and headed to the shorts area. At lease I can mix and match her outfits.

* * *

(Patricia's POV)

Ugh! What's up with all these bags! I'm not a robot, I have a soul too!

"Amber, I'm not a toy you can use as a hanger!" I said angry.

"Oh fine!" she signed and took some bags

We we're heading to the food court. Finally something besides clothes. I lined up for McDonald's. And look who I found in front of me, the Weasel.

"Well if it isn't the Yacker," I hate the name.

"Oh look its Eddie Krueger!" I said in the same tone as he did.

"What are you doing here? Ah! You must like me and followed me here" what is this guy thinking?

"Oh please why would I follow a creep as sick as you to a place nice, I'm here with Joy, Mara, and Amber," I sassed. Then Jerome runs up to us.

"Eddie, what is taking-" he looked at me, "oh now I get it."

"Well I better get to my table," I take the food and sit down at the table.

"What too you so long Trixie?" Mara asked. I saw Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick over in the other table, made a face, and pointed.

"Oh! WAIT what are they doing here?" Amber exclaimed. "I could say the same thing," I respond and Joy and Amber walk over there with me and Mara following.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amber asked very sweet.

"What are you doing here," Alfie asked in the same tone as Amber, making a weird face.

"We are here because Joy here needs new clothing!" answered Amber who then kissed his cheek. I put a disgusted face on, that was gross. Eddie, Jerome, and Mick had the same face as mine, while Joy and Mara has a smile on theirs.

"When did you two get?" Joy questioned. "Yesterday!" Amber exclaimed in happiness and started taking about it.

I looked at me watch, it was already 9:00. Holy shit, its almost closing time. "Uh guys, sorry to spoil your fun but its time to go home!" I say and point to my watch.

"Okay well see you tomorrow guys!" Joy, Amber, and Mara say in unison and waved good-bye.

We go in the car and drove off. We went in the apartment and sat down. All of a sudden the doorbell rings. I walk and see its Weasel.

"What are you doing here?" I look at him. "And you say I stalk you," I muttered.

"Well I live next door with you-know-who!" he said. Great now he's my neighbour, just great.

"Ugh! Well since your here, let's continue our bet!" our bet is a car race, whoevers makes it to the school faster wins. If I win he has to dress up in a dress, but I'm not sure what he wants.

"You're on," Eddie and I get into our cars and raced.

* * *

After a while, he won! NO!

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I want you and your friends to go on a date with my friends"

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Well I won"

"Fine"

"See you tomorrow at 6:00," he said and left.

No a date with the Weasel! And Mara, Amber, and Joy are gonna be so angry. No I'm dead. I head back to the house and see the girls at the table.

"Hey Trixie," Joy said and saw the look on my face," what's wrong, you look down."

"W-Well," I gulped, "I made a bet with Eddie and lost the bet was if I lost, we all go on a date with the guys." Wow I said that really fast.

"What!" Mara and Joy shouted while Amber shrieked, "Yah!"

I put my head down in shame. The girls come up to me.

"Patricia don't get gloomy, we all know you tried your best to win the bet," Joy smiled. What Joy said was nice.

"Yeah!" Mara said and hugged me. Then Amber and Joy joined me.

"Thanks guys!" I said and hugged them.

"Your welcome!" Mara said and went to her room.

"Well night Trix!" Joy yawned and left, leaving me with Amber.

"Well I will go to sleep too," Amber skipped and left.

"Goodnight," I quietly say. Then go to bed.

* * *

Next Episode: The 4 Dates

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The 4 get ready

(Amber's POV)

Yah! Date Time in 2 hours. I walked down to the living room.

"Patriciaaaaaa…." Joy whined. "Do we have we have to go out with them." She looked both happy and sad.

"Joy, you know we have to do this. We're best friends, I made a mistake. Help me please?" Patricia tried to reason.

"Fine, Trixie," Joy gave in. The date is at 5.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Patricia, can you go get that?" Mara asked very politely.

"No, um, Joy you want to get that," Patricia asked Joy, she trembled once in a while.

"I don't think so…besides your older and you owe us all remember," Joy responded, scared. Pointing at the door. To be honest we all trembled a bit.

Mara, Joy, and I nodded pushing Patricia towards the door.

Patricia then found her confidence and stood up marching. She opened the door trying her best to be cool and she was a good actor. We all did the same, doing our best to look composed.

"Patricia, what's up?" Eddie asked. Eddie was alone, so Mara, Joy, and I felt a wave of relief.

"What are you guys doing following us home? Didn't I say 5?" Patricia asked unemotionally.

"We just wanted to see our new neighbors." Eddie smirked. Patricia crossed her arms.

"Anyways we'll see you girls later around 5:00 pm. Later." Eddie waved off smiling.

"Patriciaaaaa...Do we have to go?" Joy whined trying again.

Patricia looked at Joy with puppy dog eyes. It was killer, even worse then mine, "Joy please, Mick is such a great guy," she pouted.

Wait, wait, wait a minute, "Hold on, what does Mick have to do with this? Are you saying that I have to go with Mick while you guys are together?" Joy asked tapping her heel.

Patricia avoided eye contact and scratched her head laughing nervously, "No," Joy felt relieved until I heard Patricia whisper the rest of her sentence. Hoping Mara, Joy, and I couldn't hear her, but we did, "I'm saying that Mara has to go out with Jerome, Amber and Alfie, you and Mick and Eddie and me. We all have to be alone with the our own 'partner'."

Once again, Mara and Joy shrieked, "What?"

"At least we're all having dinner together," she added, at least that was a little better.

Joy looked over at me. "Amber, why aren't you yelling with us anymore?"

"Oh, well I'm is happy. I want to go on this date." Patricia smiled back brightly. Joy and Mara continued to pout.

"Girls go get ready c'mon, it'll be fun. We have two hours before 5:00 pm." Patricia begged us.

"Fine," Mara and Joy said walking away. This is why we're best friends. Joy grabbed her things ready to take a shower. Water and nature soothes her.

* * *

(Mara's POV)

I heard Joy slam the bathroom door shut. Yeah we had the right to be mad, this is why Joy is one my best friend. We connect. Although I could tell Joy was forgiving Patricia, her eyes we're a softening while Joy begged.

I sat on my bed, maybe a nap won't be so bad.

I started to drift anyway in dreamland.

* * *

(Patricia's POV)

Joy and Mara were mad at me and I felt horrible. I could tell Joy was softening up, she loved me too much to hate forever. Mara on the other hand would read or sleep until she forgot about everything. I smiled. We all love each other too much.

I could hear Amber in the kitchen she was singing playfully.

"I love my make-up, my best friends too. I love my clothes too. " Amber was so peaceful, so innocent and always so happy.

"Amber," I asked

Amber turned around, surprised.

Patricia, you surprised me." I pulled her out of thought.

"Amber, do you think the others are upset, because my bet involved them and I didn't even know about it." I asked embarrassed.

Amber patted me on the back, "No Patricia, we're best friends. Although next time you should find out what your betting first. Anyways I think Mara and Joy are just upset because they like _cough Jerome cough Mick cough_and are nervous, so they're playing cool," Amber finished her sentence smiling at me.

"I hope your right, Amber." I looked at her trying to smile.

For a quick second I could see Amber was sad for me, but she quickly replaced her sadness with happiness, "Trixie would you please bake cookies with me. Amber can't make them as good as Joy and Patricia. I promise to give some to Mara and Joy." She gleamed at me.

I lightened up, "Alright!"

After an hour or two of flour pouring, baking, cleaning and laughing I felt better. We let the cookies cool.

Joy came downstairs and she looked panicked, "Guys I guess I must have fallen asleep after my shower or something because like 2 hours have passed and now it's almost 5:00 PM!" Joy was worried.

"Trixie, Trixie we should be getting ready for our date, we have 15 minutes!" Amber said while looking at her cell phone.

"What? How could time pass so quickly?" I asked looking at the clock.

"I'm not sure!" Amber's natural fashion glow was replaced by worry.

"You didn't mess with the clocks again did you?" Joy asked hoping I did.

"No, not this time. I didn't do anything." I responded and was now beginning to freak.

"I'll go check on Mara. You guys go get ready." I said making my way upstairs.

"Are you sure Patricia, maybe you should get ready instead, I'll go get Mara." Joy asked me concerned.

I shook my head, "Joy even though you begged and whined and I kept refusing you forgave me and now I've got you into this mess so I'll get you out" I winked to Joy and she smiled with Amber.

Amber and Joy's smile was pure they nodded with determination in their eyes and went straight to their rooms.

(In Mara's Room)

Mara was hugging a pillow as she slept, I hated to wake her but I had to, "Mara…Mara!" I shook her.

"Yes Patricia?" She said gently rubbing her eyes, all the hate in her was gone.

"You have less then 15 minutes to get ready for your date with Jerome!" Her eyes shot open.

"How did time fly by so fast?" She asked flustered.

"I don't know but we all have to get dressed now!" I yelled to her.

"What do I wear?" Mara asked me, she looked at me as if I was her big sister.

"Um.." I didn't know!

Just as I was going to give up on everything Amber and Joy walked into Mara's room to save me.

Joy wore nice dark blue jeans that fit her perfect with a blue dress that reached above her knees. With the same bracelet she always wore around her little wrist. She finished off with white sandals, also a small purse, and was fixing her ponytail.

Amber wore light pink jeans that fit her perfect with a white dress. The dress was completely silky white and hung just above her knees. She finished off with white boots and scarf. She was fixing her bow on the side. Both of them looked so formal.

"Patricia! Joy just saw the guys coming over from their condo! They're wearing jeans and button up shirts, you need to get dressed in a dress! Mara does too!" Amber began. "Joy and I will keep them busy downstairs."

Aren't boys supposed to be the late ones? Whatever.

"Yes, you and Mara need to dress up in something like us! Hurry!" Joy looked determined and was rushing us.

Ha, even though we fight, we're always looking out for each other. I smiled, "Alright!"

The doorbell rang and Amber and Joy ran downstairs.

"Mara do you need my help?" I asked

"No Patricia go get dressed. Thanks but I'll be fine." Mara nodded

"I love you girls," I then ran to my room.

* * *

Joy's POV

I stood by the door with the guys as Amber went straight to the T.V

"Hey guys, c'mon in," I tried to get them inside.

Everyone wore jeans.

Once they all came inside I locked the door and collapsed on the couch with Amber feeling relieved.

Amber was playing a game and everyone watched. Several minutes later Jerome broke my thought.

"Where's Mara?" he said looking around our condo

I panicked "she's…"

God must have loved me, because Mara walked down the stairs saving me from explaining.

Mara worse blue denim jean shorts and a creamy green dress. She had a ruby diamond necklace that hung around her neck. To finish off she wore white sneakers.

She walked up to Jerome and they exchanged greetings.

Than Eddie gave Amber a heart attack, I know she had a heart attack because when he asked, "Where's Yacker?" Amber died. Like literally, well in her game anyways.

Amber stammered trying desperately not to make eye contact, "Um, Patricia is, uh, well, err…does anyone want a cookie me and Patricia made?" She ran over and brought out cookies and nervously scratched her head laughing.

Eddie raised his eyebrow wondering why Amber was changing the question. I knew I had to save Amber, she was no good under pressure. "Uh, Eddie, Patricia is right over here." I pointed towards the stairs. I prayed to God that Patricia would walk down the stairs and because God loves me so much, Patricia _actually_ walked down the stairs. Amber and me passed out in a sigh of relief on the couch.

Patricia wore black jeans than sagged a bit, because she must have lost weight or something. She also had on a white and black striped dress. She had a gold heart necklace that hung loosely around her neck and a black/white bag. Black boots to complete her look.

"Hey Weasel," Patricia said trying to act causal.

"Yo, so you girls ready to go out." Eddie asked smiling.

"Joy and I are exhausted." Amber cried sighing, I laughed nervously it was true though.

"Let's go, we have the best restaurant to show you. But first we brought you guys something," Mick smiled. Each boy had brought a flower to strap around our wrist.

Eddie brought out a purple flower and strapped it onto Patricia's wrist. "I knew it'd be perfect." He then slung an arm on Patricia's shoulder, she thanked him and they exchanged smiles. Patricia kept her gaze on her flower it was so pretty.

Alfie brought up an hot pink flower and strapped it around Amber's wrist, "As expected Princess Amber, you look nice." Alfie smiled. Amber smiled back, but then paused! "Will this flower make me smell good?"

"I think so"

Jerome brought up a green flower to show Mara. Mara was impressed by the beauty and grasped looking at it with sparkly eyes. Jerome chuckled and strapped it around Mara's wrist and they held hands. This caused Mara to blush a little.

Mick then brought out a blue flower, exactly like the one someone had given me years ago. It was beautiful. "Joy do you like this flower?" He asked. "Yes!" I exclaimed. Mick went for my arm, but then I remembered my bracelet. I turned away from him. He was now facing my back. He laughed. "Alright Joy, here, if you don't want it around her wrist I can do this."

I heard ripping and I clenched my eyes closed, I didn't want him to kill the flower but I didn't want him to see my bracelet. Next thing I knew the aroma of the flower we overpowering the air. I opened my eyes and turned around to face Mick. I was still covering my hand over my bracelet to hide it. He looked at me surprised.

I noticed he ripped off the strap of the flower and the only thing left was the actual flower.

He then tried concentrating, like, like he was trying to remember something. I looked up and he had placed the blue flower on my ear. I remember this, he's my best friend, I never remembered him, and now he doesn't remember me. I should keep this a secret.

"Um, thank you Mick, it's so pretty." I beamed to him. I was grateful.

"Oh, yes it suits you very well Joy. You look amazing…" He was still trying to remember. Thank goodness Amber saved me.

"I'm is hungry! Let's go out now." We all laughed and Mick was pulled out of thought. We all went outside and decide who'd drive who.

We all grabbed our purses.

Inside had our cell phones, wallets and others stuff.

Patricia whispered to us all, "Bring your sunglasses!"

While we we're walking outside, I pulled Amber to the side.

"Thank you, Amber." I smiled at her completely grateful.

"No problem Joy, Amber could see you get nervous so I did what any good friend would do." Amber replied, but her smile wasn't peppy it was calm.

We just kept smiling at each other, this is one of those moments we shared.

I heard Patricia calling, "Joy! You, Mick, and Mara are coming with me!"

Followed by hearing Eddie yelling, "Amber! You, Alfie and Jerome are lucky to enough have me!" He smirked pointing to himself.

When Amber and I caught up to everyone, we went into the cars.

Eddie wanted another bet with Patricia. "Yacker, first one to the restaurant is the winner! Want to bet I'll win?"

We all looked at Patricia, but she didn't accept the bet, which surprised us. "Alright Weasel, but I'm not betting anything if you win." We all giggled and hopped in the car. Eddie and Patricia were racing, it was intense.

"Good call on the sunglasses, Yacker." I complement her.

"No problem, I knew Weasel would challenge me, that's why the guys brought their sunglasses too."

Maybe this date won't be so bad…

* * *

Was this chapter good? Tell me!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The 4 head to the restaurant

Eddie's POV

Yaccker just doesn't know how to lose. I looked to my left and her black convertible was gone. For a second I looked around in worry but then I slow down and enjoy my victory.

"Eddie aren't you worried about Patricia?" Jerome asked me. He sounded concern, but Mara is his date, I can worry about Yacker myself.

I smirked, "Nope she'll be fine. Let's enjoy the rest of the ride."

Amber then popped her head up, "You shouldn't underestimate Patricia," she said with makeup in her hand.

"If Yacker somehow ends up beating me to the restaurant then I'm paying for all you girls tonight." I smiled.

"You are so going down! I'm going to have so much dessert tonight!" Amber excitedly exclaimed.

I saw the last turn and was turning the corner, "That's only if Yacker beats me Amber," I laughed.

My laughter died down when I saw Yacker's convertible and a happy smile placed on her face. She was sitting on top of her convertible. Joy, Mara, and Mick were talking about something and were laughing. I parked my car. My mouth must have hit the cement payment, that's how surprised I was. I recovered though.

Amber jumped out of my convertible and yelled happily, "Trixie, I knew you'd win." Patricia laughed and Amber said, "Eddie's buying!" Yacker, Mara, Joy, and Mick looked at me wondering why, where as Jerome and Alfie came to pat my back. I sighed.

"I told you not to underestimate, Trixie!" Amber winked.

I wasn't going to let this ruin the night so I laughed it off. I walked over to Yacker and slung my arm around her neck, "Ready to eat?"

"Yup let's go." she was in a happy mood, it made me smile. I loved to tease her and to argue with her, but once in a while its nice to see the real her.

We all walked into the restaurant and waited for a waiter as we sat in our booth. I sat beside Patricia, Mara sat beside Jerome, Joy beside Mick and Amber beside Alfie. Our waiter started making his way over. We all knew him though; Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick come here almost every night for dinner.

"Yo, Andrew," I waved him over smilingly

"Hey Andrew, we'll just have our regulars," Alfie said.

"You should be asking the girls what they want to order." Jerome added.

Andrew looked over at the girls and smirked. "What would the lovely Joy, Patricia, Mara, and Amber like tonight?" he asked

They all giggled. While us guys were confused

"We'll have our regulars to," Joy ordered

Andrew clicked his tongue and faced Yacker. "What would the beautiful and talented Patricia like to drink tonight? You change your mind every night?" Andrew asked. It looked like he was flirting. I raised an eyebrow but Andrew was to busy flirting with Yacker and didn't notice.

I had to admit Andrew was good looking. He had his hair neatly messed up. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue. He was around our height and he had peace sign necklace.

"Um ice tea would be nice Andrew," she smiled, Andrew wrote down the orders and winked at Yacker.

Joy and Mara giggled as Mara explained, "We come here every night too, and Andrew always waits on us."

This didn't help me feel better. I hated to admit it but I was jealous. At first I wasn't in the mood to talk. I didn't look at Yacker, she noticed and tried to bring up a conversation.

"Weasel how often do you guys come here?" Yacker asked

"I don't know, I guess once in awhile," I said not making eye contact. My usual happy voice wasn't present.

I could feel Yacker's eyes on me. She looked down and I took a peak at her. Her eyes were sad it was my fault. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards me. I then whispered to her, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little jealous of Andrew." I sighed

"Don't be," was all she whispered back to me. She smiled, placed her hand on top of mine and faced the others. Her smile was back. We all talked about memories together and how living together was fun. Andrew interrupted as he brought our meals.

He placed everyone's meal down and faced Yacker. Yacker was too busy looking at her food to notice. Andrew noticed my arm around her waist and that we were holding hands. We exchanged looks and I raised an eyebrow. He eyed me and I glared back. This time he noticed and he walked away jealous. I couldn't help but smile and then turn to Yacker smiling. I feel fine now. That's right, I'm not losing Yacker to that guy.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

We finished our meal and then ordered dessert. Andrew sighed when Amber looked at the menu with full concentration. She ordered salad, while the rest of us only meat.

"Ambs are you sure you can finish all that?" I asked worried

"Of course I can and Eddie is paying so I want to try the salad," She had determination written all over her face.

I smiled at her. She was always so determined and she was always happy, no one could break her down.

We walked out of the restaurant with ice-cream. To my surprise, she ordered five scope, and has eaten about 2, has three left, until she cringed.

I rushed over to her, "Are you alright Amber?" I was worried.

She stuttered, "B-brain F-fr-reeze." I couldn't help but laugh, she tried to smile.

We all sat on a bench until we were done and had conversations. Once Amber was finally done the girls headed for the car. When Jerome stopped them.

"Don't you girls want to go to the amusement park!"

"We planned to take you girls after dinner." I added.

Joy jumped up and down, holding Mick's hand, "Really? Really? Let's go! What are we doing waiting here?" We ran, well she dragged us.

Amber looked a little happy, "Come on let's go!" She smiled, that's what I love about her

* * *

Review!

So you can have the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The 4 go to the Carnival

**Mick POV**

I looked at everyone sweat dropping, "Uh should we follow them?" I heard Joy ask unsure.

"No one can beat Amber when she's in this state. Besides she'll be going crazy on the rides." Patricia responded chuckling sheepishly

"Well Yacker I'll race you to the games?" Eddie smirked.

"Your on playboy," I heard Patricia reply.

They speed walked out of sight.

"Mara would you like to try out some rides," Jerome offered.

Mara blushed as Jerome held her hand but she nodded. They walked in search of something to do.

"What would you like to do Joy?" I asked facing her.

She looked at me for a second, reading my eyes and then looked away.

In her soft voice I heard her say, "I don't know."

"How about we go out for a walk?" I asked her brightly

She nodded and I tried to hold her hand. She cringed and held her other hand over it, protecting her wrist. There was something she was hiding from me, but I couldn't tell what. Something about Joy is weird, she never looks at me for too long, she doesn't talk about her childhood and she refuses to hold my hand.

"Lets go," she said walking away from me, in the same direction as the others.

I needed something that would get Joy to loosen up. That's when an idea hit me. What would make Joy smile? What was the last thing that I did make Joy smile and then poof! I had an idea.

"Joy can you close your eyes for me? Just one second." I asked with the eagerness of a child.

She looked at me as if she was trying to process what I had asked, but she closed her eyes all the same.

Looking at the reaction Joy had just gave me was like a flashback, but I shook the memory out. Why did I randomly remember weird moments when I'm with her? Is there something that I know, that I should know? Does she know something I don't?

I held onto her shoulders and led her somewhere behind the amusement park.

"A little longer Joy."

She seemed scared but she trusted me without a second thought.

"We're here! Joy open your eyes." I said gazing at the beauty before my eyes.

Joy opened her eyes and pinched herself and then her arms dropped to there side and her mouth, but no words came out.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I was walking hand in hand with Jerome. I felt really uneven. I didn't know if Jerome could tell. He kept looking back and forth looking for a ride. My full concentration and eyes were set on our hands.

Jerome could feel my eyes locked on our hands and when he gave me a smile. Trying to get his eyes away from mine. I suggested we go on a ride.

We went on the roller coaster and a whole bunch of other rides, and I started to loosen up to Jerome. I started laughing with him.

By the time I was actually starting to have fun, we had to get going.

"Mara," Jerome smirked

"Yes Jerome?" I asked

"It's time to go home, it'll be dark soon," He answered

"Alright." We started walking back to the car, but Jerome had a different idea.

"Uh Jerome aren't we going to wait for the others?" He shook his head, "I thought it'd be more fun to walk together. It's not a long walk don't worry. I won't lose you." With that he gripped my hand harder. I could tell I was blushing, "ok," I said trying to avoid eye contact.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Weasel and I have been playing non-stop games. He's been winning all too.

"Weasel, when are we going to do something fun?" I whined.

"Yacker, just because I keep winning doesn't mean it's not fun." He smirked

I looked away from him and noticed a cute charm at a booth. It was a necklace with a butterfly and a skull in the middle. (Locket on profile) Weasel noticed my attention change and grabbed my hand.

"Want to play?" Weasel asked excited. I looked at the game it was one of those basketball games.

"No, I suck at these kind of games," I had to admit. I didn't want to make myself look stupid.

"Finally you admit, I'm better, well hold on I want to try this out." Eddie was amazing, he got shot after shot in.

"Yacker," he called me over, "Would you like the last shot?" I shook my head no.

"C'mon if you get this in, I'll give you my prize." I still shook my head no.

"C'mon you were really good at football when we played, you'll be great at this too. Just come here." He pulled me in and held my hands.

"Just concentrate and follow me." He smiled and we shot together, I was surprised I could do it.

"You did it! Your better then you think you are. I'll be here so don't ever be scared, you can do anything." He winked and then went over to get his prize. WHAT! I'm not scared.

"Uh Yacker can wait for me over there, it looks like a long line up." I just nodded my head.

I sat on a bench waiting thinking about Weasel, why was being around him different?

After he finally got his prize it was getting late.

"So what did you get?" I asked curious.

"It's nothing. Come on, its getting late. Jerome and Mara are walking which means Amber, Joy, Mick and Alfie will still need a ride." He slumped his arm on mine and began to walk. Until I stopped suddenly and he looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Your arm like that is annoying me." I said stubbornly.

He looked sad for a moment until I finished my sentence, "Can we walk like this instead?" I clung to his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. His smile returned, "If it makes you happy." I smiled back hiding a blush.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Alfie and I have been on all the rides and it's been almost thirty minutes.

"Alfie, we should get going, we don't want to be late back to the car." I told Alfie.

He smiled, "Alright Amber, let's get going."

"Oh I knows a shortcut." I exclaimed. "Follow me," after several minutes of walking around. I came to a conclusion.

"Alfie?" I asked nervous. He looked at me.

"How mad would you be if I told you I was lost?" I asked a little scared. He walked over and held onto my hand.

"Don't worry, you can't be lost, because I'm right here." He beamed to me.

I was so happy she clung onto Alfie, as we walked for about 20 minutes I remembered something.

"Alfie! I have my cell phone!"

He looked at me like I'm was crazy, "We've been looking for 20 minutes for everyone when you could have called them?"

"Um, yup," I started to dial quickly. Finally Patricia picked up. "Hello?"

"Trixie! It's Amber and I got lost with Alfie!"

"What? Can you describe where you are?"

"Well we're both on a grass trail and I'm talking into her cell phone very loud!"

"On a grass trail?" Patricia asked

"Yes and there is a lady I can see from a distant and she is yelling into a cell phone so I can barely hear you. Her boyfriend isn't helping either I see him laughing." I said. (A/N: can you guess who the lady and her boyfriend is?)

"Amber?" Then the lady turned around and I saw...

...

...Patrica...

"Patricia!" I yelled excitedly and hung up.

I let go of Alfie and ran up to Patricia, Alfie slowly walked over.

"Amber you weren't lost, you've been on the right tr ail, just on the wrong side." Eddie said sounding smart.

Alfie looked at me and I looked back and smiled. "I wasn't lost, Alfie will always be here." Amber then looked over at Eddie, "Eddie won't ever be lost either, he has Patricia." They all smiled at me and walked towards the cars.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

Joy slowly opened her eyes. At first she was unemotional and as she looked at the field before us, but then something about her suddenly changed. She brightened up more than usual.

Joy acted so childish and cute when she smiled. We were in an open field of flowers. Some blue and some pink flowers, there was still an open field of grass.

Joy ran right into the middle of the field. Smiling, calling me over, "Mick come sit with me." She motioned.

"I'm coming," I laughed. I brightened up too. She was talking to me, she was smiling and we were both having fun.

I sat down beside her. "Do you like my surprise?" She immediately nodded.

"How'd you know I'd like it here?" She asked her voice was gentle but excited.

"I was thinking what would Joy like that'd make her happy. Then I remembered all the moments that we connected. The first time we did was in class when I first met you. We were talking about paradise and we spoke about an open field alone. Next time we connected was in art class I was sketching a blue flower. Finally tonight when I brought out that flower your wearing in your hair. When I told you, you looked amazing you actually smiled for me alone. That brought me to the conclusion of bringing you here." I smiled but my smile began to frown.

Joy sensed it, "What's wrong Mick?"

I looked out towards the sun, "I have this friend. I never told you didn't, how she reminds me of you? Well she was my best friend. Was."

"I'm sorry Mick," Joy looked sad.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. When we were kids together we lived on a island called Anubis together. We were best friends and we'd meet everyday. One day we were in the 6th grade I had to move to somewhere. I had left her alone, I left her." I trying was defending my best friend.

"No Mick, you had no choice I'm sure she underst—"I cut Joy off

I chuckled sadly, "No she probably still hates me, I could have fought to stay with her but I didn't. The worse part is after time, I slowly forgot about her. I forgot her face, but I remembered the sound of her laughter. One day in the eighth grade while living in England and I met Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome. My parents had told me I had to move back to where my father was, but I begged them to let me stay with the guys. They allowed me to, because of how much I had suffered as a child. Now here I am with the guys, but I'd rather be with her now."

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I wasn't going to let him say these things, so I stood up. He immediately stared at me. "Joy, what are you doing?" He asked, still sad.

"Stand up Mick," I ordered him. He stood up.

"Come on, this place is full of bad memories. I grabbed his hand and we were marching away from the field quickly. We didn't get more then half way through the field when Mick's pace slowed down. I looked at him wondering what was wrong when I saw his eyes, directed at our hands. I stared at what he was staring at and my eyes went wide.

"That bracelet…" I could hear Mick whisper. I bit my lip, I was afraid of this.

"You remember now?" I asked in whispers

He nodded his head. I lingered my hand slowly out of his and turned around, clasping my hands, holding onto my bracelet.

"To be honest Mick, I was there the whole time you were leaving. I hid from you because I pushed you away and I had no right to ask you to come back and stay with me. However I wanted to see you so I did. I heard you shout for me, I heard your thank you, I heard you promise to meet again, but I couldn't let you."

I saw him take a step forward from the corner of my eye, but I stopped him by continuing speaking.

"I'm the worse best friend ever. I hid from you, I lied to you and I didn't want you around. I'm the probably the worse date ever too—" I was cut off by Mick's embrace.

I was surprised how close he had gotten while I was speaking.

"How could I forget you Joy?" He asked caressing my hair, but I couldn't take this.

I broke out of his embrace and took slow steps away from him. This time facing him and spoke, "You don't understand Mick," I promised myself then and there that, that'd be our last time together. I can't do this to you again. But you'll always be my best friend." I smiled to him, a real smile.

He marched up to me and kissed me full on. He held my face and forced our lips together. I tried to break away because I knew deep inside I wanted this. I wanted Mick. I tried to break out but I couldn't. After struggling I got tired of fighting and then Mick slowed the kiss down. We kissed in a field of blue flowers as the wind blew a wonderful scent. Mick Campbell, my best friend was kissing me full on while I was trying to say goodbye.

My first love in a scenery I missed since childhood and I had stopped struggling.

Mick slowly released our kiss. His lips lingering out of mine and he looked at me with his soft eyes, "Joy, there will never be a goodbye for us, because we promised back on the island to be best friends forever." He gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back to him, my heart and eyes soft, as my voice was softer. "Yeah, forever," I smiled back. I looked at the time, "Nagi were going to be late, let's start heading back." I took hold of his hand.

He nodded and we walked together, hand in hand, he was clutching my bracelet, our bracelet. We finally made it back to the car. Everyone was smiling. I released Mick's hold and ran over to Trixie.

We all waved goodbye went into our separate cars.

"Looks like you guys had fun," Trixie winked

"Yeah we did, what about you and Alfie." I asked Amber.

"I had loads of fun! We don't need to ask Patricia, I saw her resting her head on Eddie's shoulder." Amber giggled.

"Amber!" Patricia yelled annoyed.

"Where's Mara?" I asked worried to Trixie

"Jerome decided he'd walk her home. It's actually kind of sweet," Trixie said regaining her cool.

"I guess if you like walking," I said negatively I didn't really like physical activities that could be avoided.

We finally got home and we could see the Eddie's red convertible. They were probably already inside right now.

We all went upstairs. "Mara are you home?" I called

"Yes Joy, I'm in my room, but I'm tired from the walk, I'm going sleep." She yelled from her room.

"Alright." I called

"Girls I think we should all go to sleep its late and there's school tomorrow." Amber looked at me and we both sighed and got ready for bed. I peeked in Mara's room and she was still dressed up. I giggled I guess she's too tired.

I soon fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

Me: Chapter complete

Jerome: that was so lame

Me: HEY! *pushes button* HAHA Sucker

Jerome: *falls in a well, where Eddie used to be* WTF I thought you only had that button on Academy Angel or Academy Devil

Me: well I'm the writer so I write what I write. REVIEW EVERYONE


	6. Chapter 6: The 4 weird dreams

Me: YAH! Two updates in one day. I have so much free time

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

At first I was eating an apple then everything and everyone disappeared and I was surrounded by darkness.

"Patricia…we'll meet eventually…" Whispered a deep voice. It was calm and mysterious at the same time.

"Who are you?" I mumbled. I was surrounded by complete darkness of course I was a little nervous. I wasn't afraid though, I am the fearless Patricia after all. This voice knew something and I was going to find out.

"Patricia…in due time we will meet…can you resist?..." The voice echoed

"Resist what? Who are you? What's happening?" I asked a bit nervous.

"You will not face this alone…your friends will all meet with us in good time…" His voice lingered.

"Why? How? My friends?" I repeated to myself asking him.

"Your cool at first and you hide behind a that character…your one of a kind Patricia you're a snowflake…delicate, with a gentle glitter…figure out who I am, Patricia. Figure out who you are. If you and your friends can figure themselves out then we shall me very soon." His voice enchanted in my head.

I thought it over, "I'm cool…snowflake…delicate…glitter. What are you?" I whispered to myself thinking. After thinking it over I realized what it was.

"Your Winter! I am Winter!" I yelled

"I knew you could do it. I'll see you again Patricia." He said finishing off his sentence.

"Wait, where will I see you? When? How will this affect me and my friends?" I asked but didn't get a response. Slowly I woke up from my dream and looked over at the clock.

It read 6:20am. I walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I need to think things out. What was he saying? Who was this guy? "I have a cool character I hide behind. I'm Winter?" I repeated while entering my bathroom.

How will this affect my friends? I'm so confused!

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I got out of the shower and I was now in my room blow-drying my hair. Repeating the words 'he' had told me in my dreams. It was still so clear in my head. Everything from the way his voice sounded, to the way I felt while he spoke.

_"You're a delicate flower Amber. Your fragrance is intoxicating and your beauty has no bounds. The days surround you but you'll never age. What I am? What are you?" He called me pretty!_

_I had to think it over, its so hard. Hmm, perfume no, clothes no, accessories no, hmm, ah, spring, my favorite season._

_"Your Spring! I am Spring!" I shrieked_

_"Your smart too. I knew you could do it. Anyways since you've figured it out we'll meet soon. Don't fear me Amber…" His voice drifted off._

_"Wait, how will this affect me? How will this affect my friends?" I asked serious. But I never got an answer. Slowly I started to wake up and I never figure it out._

I sighed to myself and began to speak in whispers, "When he says this will affect my friends too does he mean Patricia, Mara, and Joy will be in danger or they're facing the same things?"

I looked over to my cell phone and it read 6:40am. I slowly made my way downstairs. Maybe Joy will know what's going on. I started walking downstairs. I was already dressed. We had decided to wear pink skirt, white sweater, and white tank tops, boots, with a coloured scarf.

I naturally chose pink and tied it around my neck heading downstairs.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I'm sitting downstairs alone right now in the kitchen. I don't expect Amber, Patricia, or Mara up yet, but I can't sleep. It's 6:30am.

I had the craziest dream last night. I heard this mysterious voice and it sounded so familiar. I knew that voice somewhere. He said we'd meet again today.

"You're the sun that shines, your radiance shines without control. The warmth from your smile, for the freedom of youth. What are you? What am I?"

I thought it over, "Sun shining, radiance without control, warmth, freedom, youth, what am I? What are you?" That' when I figured it out.

"Your Summer!"

"Very well. Joy I'll see you later."

With that I woke up and I was unable to get back to sleep. What's going to happen?

I whispered out loud, "Why are you threatening my friends and me?"

I was pulled out of thought when I finally noticed Amber waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh Amber? When did you get downstairs?" I asked surprised.

"Um, 5 minutes ago, is something bothering you? I was waving my hand for like the whole 5 minutes." She seemed interested.

"No just a strange dream that I can't forget. It's probably nothing." I tried to branch onto another topic.

"Really because to be honest, I had a strange dream too." I heard her mutter, she must have been just as annoyed as I was.

"You two had a weird dream too?" Patricia asked walking down the stairs putting her scarf on. It was purple.

Amber and I nodded our heads not wanting to admit it. "Wait Patricia, you had a weird dream too? Was someone talking to you?" I asked a bit scared.

"Yeah, it was some guys voice. He was strange and was telling me about myself. He also told me I had to figure out who he was. Who I was. I placed the pieces together and I came to the conclusion that I'm Winter and he told me I was right. Afterwards his voice drifted away and he told me that my friends would be affected with me." Patricia seemed to be disturbed by this too.

"That's what happened to me!" Amber exclaimed. "Except some parts are different. He told me to come to a conclusion what he was and what I was, but with the information I gathered we were Spring. He told me I was correct and we were going to meet again soon. He told me that my life will basically change just because of my choices and because I'm here with you guys." Amber seemed to be thinking hard.

"Seriously guys? I had the same experience but I'm Summer and so is he. But unlike your dream I know this guy. I just know his voice somehow. I've met him before. But I just can't figure out where and who he is yet." I drifted off.

"Guys we need to figure this out," I said looking determined.

"We need to relax, Joy, maybe it's just a stupid dream." Patricia tried to laugh it off.

"Hey why don't we wake up Mara, to take our minds off things? I mean it's almost 6:55am and Mara usually wakes us up." Patricia said looking evil grabbing a pillow.

"Are you thinking we grab some pillows and…?" Amber asked looking just as evil grabbing her pillow.

"Yeah let's go!" I yelled! This would be fun. I grabbed my pillow and we snuck into Mara's room.

Just as we were all about to ambush Mara we heard her talking to herself muttering something that was hard to understand. Mara spoke in mutters but it was clear what she said.

"I'm Autumn! Your Autumn." She muttered rolling on her bed. I looked over to Patricia and Amber and now we were all worried. After a pause Mara started talking again.

"Wait you can't go yet! I don't know you! When will we meet." Slowly after Mara's eyes began to open. She rubbed her eyes and faced us.

"Patricia! Amber! Joy! What are you doing in my room?" We looked at her serious dropping our pillows.

"Mara what were you dreaming about?" We all asked at the same time

* * *

**Mara's POV**

After I finished explaining the weirdest dream ever to Patricia, Amber, and Joy we came to the conclusion some people we telling us something.

I quickly got dressed into her black skirt and green tank top and green scarf and we got into Patricia's convertible right away.

When we finally got to school we were early. We sat together waiting for everyone and soon the boys came our teacher followed.

"Class today I have a special surprise for everyone." Our old nerdy teacher said.

"Make-up?" Amber jumped

The teacher laughed, "No, we have new students."

I quickly felt my cell phone vibrate and I sat down.

"_Guys something about this doesn't feel right :("-J_

"_Yeah didn't we already come to the conclusion that this was our homeroom class? :O"-P_

"_Yes and why would they miss the first day? Why are they coming now? T_T"-A_

_"I have no idea but I hopes there nice :D"-M_

"_Just stay on guard everyone."-P_

I looked up from my cell phone to hear the teacher still blathering on. Finally he stopped talking.

"Here are the new students. Please enter signal file line, boys." With that I saw four boys walk in.

...

* * *

Who are the guys. (hint: One of them is from a previous chapter) Anyone who guesses this right will get a preview of the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7: The 4 New Students

Me: YAY! I can update today! I have a new story idea too!

HOA CAST: NOT AGAIN

Me: I'll ask the viewers

Should I make a new story or no?

* * *

**Joy's POV**

In walked four boys but they had their backs turned to us. As our teacher called each boys name they turned around one by one to introduce themselves.

"Our first new student came all the way from California so please be kind to Andrew Halo." Our teacher clapped

I gasped, Andrew Halo? Andrew from the restaurant? It surprised us all. We could all see him making eye contact with me, but I was still recovering from shock to look away. Andrew's neat hair was playful today. His eyes were an intense shade of deep blue and he had a necklace with the symbol of the sun. Instead of his uniform from the restaurant he wore regular black jeans with a black button up shirt.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Andrew Halo, but don't be so formal just call me Andrew." His face began to get a little more serious as he began to talk.

For some reason his intense blue eyes stared right at me and something clicked, "I am the sun that shines, my radiance shines without control. The warmth from my smile and the freedom of just wanting youth. This is me and it can be you…" He drifted away and took a seat in one of the tables in front of us.

"Seems we have a poet in this class." Next I'd like to introduce… " I didn't bother to listen on wards. I bit my lip; I knew I had heard that voice before. I glared into the back of Andrew's head, how'd he know he was Summer?

Are his friends threatened too? Or just mine? Or is he the one threatening us? I'm getting scared!

* * *

**Amber POV**

After we met Andrew and realized who he was. Joy was looking scared. I don't understand why but she did. I looked at her with concerned eyes and Patricia and Mara did the same. But we couldn't ask why yet, our teacher would yell.

I gave my attention back to our teacher.

"…Ricky Shin, he was born in Tokyo and studied in China and is here with us now in California. Tell us a little about yourself Ricky." Our teacher smiled.

A boy turned around with saggy spiked hair that was completely black, his eyes were a dark brown colour. It was enchanting; I couldn't look away from his eyes. He had a necklace but I could only see the chain under his shirt. He wore black jeans and a sleeve-less black shirt with a white tie that hung around his neck loose.

The boy looked cool and as if he didn't care. He was the splitting image of how I acted before I met Patricia, Mara, and Joy.

"I am a delicate flower. My fragrance is intoxicating and my beauty has no bounds. The days surround me but I'll never age. This is who I am. I am Spring." My whole body froze as our eyes brushed each other's. I couldn't even breathe, until he looked away.

Once Ricky took his seat my breathing slowly regained and I composed myself. Damn, I swore under my breath, who is this guy and how does he know he's Spring? I glared into the back of his head just hoping it'd burn as I clutched onto my wrist. For some strange reason it was pulsing and it was hurting.

Patricia and Mara seemed to get worried but I could care less at a time like this, I had to focus on breathing.

* * *

**Patricia's ****POV**

I was really getting worried about Amber and Joy. Joy was very scared and shaking, but baring it where as Amber was feeling pain and had trouble breathing. I could just tell. I was about to reach for my phone to start texting, but couldn't before I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up and teal eyes met me.

"Ben Reed. Born in the states then moved to England afterwards. Where he met Andrew and Ricky and here he is. Be kind to him class" My teacher clapped

He had dirty-blonde hair. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had a necklace pendant. His was a snowflake.

Ben's expression was cold and he didn't seem to care. He was cool. My eyes widen as I wondered just how cool…His eyes then looked straight into mine and I couldn't help but lose my own cool.

"I'm cool at first and I hide behind a character unknown to many. I am one of a kind. I am a snowflake. I am delicate with an outer gentle glitter. I am Winter." Jay finished walking towards me. With every step he took I got more and more mad.

Just as if I thought I'd let a glare out, he turned to sit with Andrew and Ricky. My breathing came back to normal but unlike Amber, I felt no pain. Unlike Joy I wasn't scared. I was getting angry. What was happening to me?

I could feel Mara was wondering what was going on and I wanted to know the exact same thing. But in my state probably couldn't even handle talking without shuddering.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Finally let me introduce Jacob. He came with Andrew, Ricky and Jay. He is twin brother's with Andrew." Our teacher finished and Jacob turned around.

He had playful hair like Andrew but brown. His eyes were an intense shade of orange and brown and he had a leaf pendant on his necklace. He wore black jeans that fit well and a black button up shirt with a white t-shirt inside.

When he looked at me, everything else became oblivious. My eyes couldn't look away as Jacob spoke.

"I am the second-oldest of us four and I am Jacob Halo. I'm not going to be complicated like my friends and brother here." His eye got more intense as he spoke in a soft voice, "I am Autumn." He almost whispered

With that he sat down and I knew what Patricia, Amber, and Joy were feeling but I didn't feel pain, like Amber. Scared like Joy. I didn't even feel angry like Patricia. I felt sadness overwhelm her and for some reason tears formed.

How does he know he is Autumn and why am I crying?

* * *

**Teacher's POV**

"Alright class now that I've introduced your new classmate your free block may begin." I smiled

Now, now girls? How will you react now that the you've met these boys?

These girls don't understand the greatness they hold. Only one boy can save each girl. Which boy will it be?

Mick or Andrew?

Alfie or Ricky?

Eddie or Ben?

Jerome or Jacob?

The challenge begins here.

I watched as Eddie calm Patricia down and slowly she did.

I watched as Mick knelt down to help Joy and she wasn't scared anymore.

I looked over to see Jerome comfort Mara. Slowly she got her act back together and she stopped crying.

I noticed Alfie help Amber get rid of the pain and she was full of excitement again. Hugging Alfie.

But just because these boys can fix the girls doesn't mean they've won.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the guys finished comforting us we gathered around in the back. They were off taking to the new boys, but we knew them to well.

"Mara, are you alright? Why were you crying?" Patricia asked

"I'm not sure? Why was Joy so scared? Why did Joy lose her cool?" Mara asked looking worried.

"I don't know…for some reason I couldn't help but lose all composure." Joy trailed. "What about you Amber? How's your wrist?"

"Oh it's better now, but I can't explain the affect Ricky had on me. Something about these boys is all wrong. They're too similar to us. Patricia are you ok now?" Amber seem concerned

"Yeah it was more like a heat wave and headache but I agree these boys are the one's from our dreams… so the real question now is do we stay away? Or get closer to find some answer?" Patricia asked making it sound more like a statement.

That's when the boys broke our train of thought.

"Girls don't be rude come meet the guys." Mick called. Alfie, Mick, Eddie, and Jerome smiled not knowing what we had just gone through.

We gulped and looked at each other wondering which way we should go. Figuring out some answers or running away from them…

* * *

Me: Cool twist right? REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: The 4 Answers Part 1

Joy's POV

I look at my friends. We were unsure of what to do.

"Hey girls, meet these guys." Mick waved. We froze until I thought of a great excuse.

"Sorry Mick. The girls and I are a little busy today." I say.

"Oh well then just do a quick greet the." He suggested. I signed and walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Joy Mercer."

"Hi. My name is Amber Millington."

"Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is Mara Jaffray."

"And my name is Patricia."

"Hey Andrew." I called, "Can I have a talk with you please. Alone!" Everyone went off while I was going chat with Andrew. I wondered why he was here.

"Hey Andrew. Whatcha' doing here at this school?" I asked. I wondering why, he never mentioned about coming here, especially about his brother.

"Oh! I didn't tell you. I thought I did." He replied. He was referring to the dream. It was very mysterious and weird. I was sinking here. I need someone to save me. Luckily Mick came at the right time. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked at Andrew.

"So you know your schedule yet?" Mick asked.

"Not yet. But I think the teacher is planning it out now." he answered. I held on Mick's hand that was on my waist so I can feel safe. At first, Mick looked at me weird until he gave me a warm smile. I never loved anyone as much as him. That's why I always have the bracelet on.

The three of us make some small talk.

"So I heard you two are childhood friends. Is that true?" Andrew asked. I nodded and whispered, "Yes."

"Since we were five." I was surprised he remembered. I thought he forgot me. I guess I was wrong. I hugged him. He really is the best guy ever! I looked over at Patricia walking over to Ben. I wonder what she is going to do.

* * *

Patricia's POV

When Joy left to see what's up with Andrew, I decided to do the same thing. I wanted some answers.

"Hey, your Ben right?" I asked. I was prepared at whatever he will do to me. I wasn't going to be a scaredy-cat. He turned around and faced me as his friend, Ricky, left us alone.

"Yeah! That's me. You must be Patricia, am I right?" he asked and I nodded. For a couple of seconds, he stared at me and I stared back. His eyes are so mysterious and so cool. After that he actually smiled.

"I believe you, I'm glad you're Winter." he gave me a real smile not one of those smirks. That statement caught me off guard, however. He can really surprise you. His icy cold barrier is gone and that was cool. He took a step closer. This guy is completely changing characters.

I was barely shaking but if you look closely , you can see the shaking. Luckily Eddie came in. "Hey Ben. Long time no see." Eddie exclaimed. Wait he knew Ben before.

"Yeah! Long time no see." they shook hands. They started fighting after that. What is going on?

"Hey stop fighting." I shouted but they didn't listen. I don't get guys, they are complicated sometimes. Maybe Amber's having an easier time.

* * *

Amber's POV

I went up to Ricky. I needed to know answers and fast. I don't care who Ricky is, so I'm not going to sit down and relax. Oops I'm stressing too much, I might get wrinkles. We were a meter away until I called Ricky, "Ricky."

He turned around and looked surprised at me. He stare into my eyes for a few minutes and asked, "Hello, you must be Amber?"

Did he not listen to the introduction earlier? "Yes. Do you not know the most fashionable girl ever." I push my hair back sassy. He started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"HAHA. You are so HAHA cute. ANd HAHA funny." he kept laughing and held his stomach. I had enough of this guy. Who laughs at AMber Millington? I'm so beautiful to be laughed at. I so angry. First, he goes into my dreams. Second, he comes to this school. Third, my wrist hurts because of him. And lastly, he starts laughing at me. That's it, he''s dead.

I was about to take a step forward until someone holds me back. I looked up, "Alfie?"

"Amber, you know its better to smile. Besides, you looked beautiful with a smile." Alfie smiled and I smiled. He called me beautiful.

"I'm Alfie, if you don't know who I am." Alfie greeted and took out his hand. "Nice to meet you Alfie!" Ricky exclaimed and shook his hand. They started talking about aliens. I looked at Mara, who was talking to Jacob. I hope she is doing okay.

* * *

Mara's POV

I walked over to where Jacob was. I looked all over until BUMP. Oww, I fell down and rubbed my forehead. Jacob stood up rubbing his head. He helped me up and stared into my eyes.

I heard him say, "Your Autumn?"

"Not really. I'm not a season. Mother Nature is considered Autumn though." I answer.

"Nice to meet you anyway. You're so beautiful." He commented. I slightly blushed. Why do I always get flustered easily. I kinda got scared, I remembered he made me cry. Where is everyone?

"Mara. You okay?" Jerome popped up. I quickly hold his hand and whispered, "I'm kinda scared when no one is around."

Jerome smiled, "You won't always be alone." Jacob and Jerome stared at each other and then Jacob changed his personality.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jerome."

"Likewise. You must know me, Jacob."

That's when the teacher came in and we went into our seats. The teacher started talking about something, "Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, and Mick. I need to talk to you four."

"Do we have too?" Alfie, Mick, and Eddie complained/whined. Amber and I giggled at the "talking-at-the-same-time" thing.

"Yes! Hurry! You can talk to your girlfriends later. Now get over here. NOW!" the teacher yelled. At the comment, I noticed Andrew, Ben, and Ricky get slightly jealous.

"Alright coming!" Eddie called and got out of his seat. Mick and Alfie did the same. Now that was our chance to get some answers. We all looked at each other and nodded. We each grabbed a boy's arm and got together.

We all lined up in a straight line and the boys looked at us.

"We want some answers! Now!"

* * *

Part 1 complete

Next part will come

Review


	9. Chapter 9: The 4 Answers Part 2

Amber's POV

We waited for the boys to answer.

"First of all, explain how come you were able to enter our dreams?" Joy asked.

Ricky decided to answer, "We studied here from England to California about the Four Seasons. We came to meet you girls."

"You're not answering the question." Joy glared.

Ricky laughed and continued, "You see these necklaces on our necks?" He pointed to them. Joy, Patricia, Mara, and I nod our heads.

"That's how we are doing it." Andrew explained.

"You all felt pain or some emotion when we first met right?" Ben said.

We nodded our heads again.

"That's because you came in contact with these necklaces." Jacob finished.

"Then hand those necklaces over." Patricia stated and we took our hands out

"Why do you want our necklaces?" Ben asked

"Why would a girl want a boy to be able to pop into their dreams?" Patricia argued. They all laughed nervously and hand the necklaces over.

"Tell us why you entered our dreams?" I asked.

"You girls aren't ordinary girls. You are special. You're the master of the seasons." Ricky told me

"We have been sent all the way from England to watch over you girls. By Winter break, you girls will take a test to challenge your mind and heart. If you pass, you'll learn secrets about yourself in the past life."

"Wait. So our past life is a season. That doesn't make any sense." Patricia yelled.

"Patricia, you are winter because in this life your heart and attitude shows it. Cold and delicate." Ben said.

"Amber, since you were a kid, you loved flowers right? You have loved flowers because it reminded you of love. You are beautiful and smart as a flower. You also love spring. You are certainly spring." Ricky winked.

"Joy, you have always wanted fun and live happy. You love animals and the people around you. When people leave you, you always believe when you will see them again. You are totally summer." Andrew said.

"Mara, you're Autumn because when the leaves fall, it reminds you of how life falls apart sometimes. The care for what will happen to others. You are very special that you're without doubt, Autumn." Jacob commented.

"Why are we so special?" I argued. This was so much to handle.

"You're not the only one, you're just the only ones who are masters of your own seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn." Ben explained.

"Like your friends over there, you can just tell by looking. They have the same potential. Mick is summer as well as Joy." Andrew smirked.

"Alfie is like Amber. He is spring," Ricky smiled to me.

"Patricia, Eddie is like winter. That's all I can say." Ben smirked.

"And for you Mara, Jerome is like falling leaves. So pretty much like Autumn." Jacob said.

"So we are compatible with the people of the same season? We are destined for Anubis High?" Amber asked.

The boys looked at each other and looked at us, "We can't tell you that."

"Well, I'm afraid this is good-bye Joy." Andrew gave a sad smile

"It was nice meeting you Amber, I don't regret it." Ricky said and messed my hair. My beautiful hair is now ugly.

"Patricia, do your best." Ben smiled.

"Mara, remember me. Bye!" he hoped and hugged her.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"It's clear you already have people watching you. You don't need us anymore." Andrew smiled.

The boys look at each other and grab their necklace from us and smash it.

"Why'd you do that?" Joy yelled.

"...because you need to wake up! We never did exist! We never did!" Andrew yelled back

Slowly, everything disappeared in the light. I could barely see anything.

* * *

Girls' POV (Amber/Patricia/Joy/Mara)

When I woke up, I was breathing really deep. I was covered in some sweat. I check my clock, it was 6:30. Did I dream everything that happened? Was it only me?

I decided a quick shower would help me. I need to clear my mind.

I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair, and got dressed.

* * *

Joy's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see Patrica thinking. I walked up to her and asked her if she had the same dream. She nodded her head while Amber and Mara agreed.

It was no dream, we were the four seasons in our past

I am Joy and in my past life, I controlled spring. I was a God of a season

"Guys, whatever happen to Ricky, Andrew, Jacob, and Ben?" I asked scared.

"Joy, they told us we could surpass the test with the help of our friends. They went home to live their own lives. They never really existed." Mara explained. Patricia gave me a warming smile

"Joy, its alright. If any of us need help, we'll help each other. Even through think and thin." Patricia added.

"Besides Jacob said if we need extra help Mick, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie will be there." Amber beamed

I nodded and smiled happily. "Yeah we do anything with friends." I said happily.

We looked at the time. It said 7:00am. Wow 30 minutes of talking and getting dressed. We got into Patricia's convertible and got to school by 7:04am.

"I'm getting slower." Patricia pouted.

"No, Amber slowed us down." I giggled.

"Sorry if I wanted to do my makeup." Amber whined.

We all laughed and headed for class. We entered and everything was natural. The guys were late and our teacher was sitting by his desk.

I ran up to the teacher. "Do we have new students today?" I asked eager.

"No, why would we have new students?" Teacher looked confused. I signed, yesterday never happened.

I walked back to my friends and then the boys came in. They sat down and Mick decided to start the conversation.

"Do you girls remember Jacob, Andrew, Ben, or Ricky?" he asked. We all nodded.

"How do you know them?" I asked curiously.

"They came into our dreams. They told us to stand strong." Alfie answered.

"They were real!" Amber exclaimed.

"Who are you talking about?" Alfie asked.

"It's a long story." Patricia started.

"We have time." Mick responded

"Fine!" Patricia explained everything. By the end of the first period, the boys understood and actually took it seriously. Wow!

Eddie held Patricia's hand. "I promise that I will protect you, Patricia. You are the summer queen." he promised. We all laughed as Patricia yelled at Eddie. Amber seemed like she filmed it.

"Life is going to get more interesting now. I wonder if its because we met Eddie, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome." Amber whispered to me. I laughed. "Would you want it any other way?"

We looked at our friends laughing and smiling, "No, I guess not." We both smiled and joined the rest.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
